


Prince of Agnapolis, Become King?!

by Vocalist2D



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D
Summary: Aijima Cecil, the prince of Agnapolis, must become the king due to his father's health decreasing. His father sets him off with a set of instructions before his demise. There needs to be a consort for Aijima to take over. Will he find a consort and be able to take over easily? (Especially with his evil 'Aijima'-hating family keeping an eye on the new reign!)
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Reader





	Prince of Agnapolis, Become King?!

Agnapolis. A desert country with a big population and a religious love for music. Agnapolians respected Muse in their prayers. She would bring them love, happiness and peace. But in the years to come, the king of Agnapolis had fallen gravely ill. He was losing good health to his maturing age. It was almost time for his son, the prince of Agnapolis, to step up and take his place. Noble Agnapolians had problems with the prince though. He was a half European half Japanese man due to being born to the king's late wife. Not a pure Agnapolian. Even his kind heart and love for the goddess Muse couldn't convince them. Cecil Aijima was the next in line for the throne.

Currently the prince was out of the country. He had been gone for a few years performing as an idol but had to come back. The king's health was diminishing by day. If Aijima was to become the heir, he would need to find a woman to marry before the king departed his life. When he arrived back to Agnapolis, his father had a long-winded talk about the requirements before he succeeded.

"Once these requirements are filled, I can pass away in peace to another world where Muse will bless my soul."

It was a sad thing to hear from one's own father, but he was a prince of a religious spiritual country - rather than crying over those miserable words he had to take responsibility. Aijima did not like to rush, but he would have to find a woman to marry in a short period of time. In some fortunate and unfortunate ways, a matchmaking session could be arranged. He was not keen on the idea albeit there being no other choice given the situation. The young man would rather get to know his love than have to choose from a few brief meetings. 

At the matchmaking session, ten women were sat down on chairs in a waiting room next to a small room they went into when it was their turn. All ten were princesses. After the session, the maid next to the small room's door asked the prince which woman he liked the most. It was a hard decision after meeting them only once but he had to choose for the sake of Agnapolis. 

"The third one." Aijima replied.

"Her? Are you sure?" The maid said in surprise.

The woman he had chosen was from Romagnapolia, the country that neighboured Agnapolis. Agnapolis took a lot of inspiration from the neighbouring country, but most of the nobles would never think about marrying anyone from over there. However, Aijima had fallen in-love with the young lady who was the princess of Romagnapolia. 

"Yes. She is blessed by Muse, like we are." Aijima told the maid. 

The woman was called over and told to stay behind by the maid. 

"Ma'am, have I done something wrong?" The princess asked nervously. 

The maid shook her head and explained to the young princess that she was to attend the next few matchmaking sessions. The young lady's face brightened. She could not wait to tell her parents the news. The prince of Agnapolis had chosen her to be the spouse of a man who was about to become the king of his country. It couldn't be more exciting for a royal lady.

At home in Romagnapolia, her parents told her not to get her hopes up too high. She was attending the next few matchmaking sessions, not marrying just yet after all. They did wish her luck in her next few sessions though. 

In the first session by herself, she was surprised by how warm the prince was to her. He was flirty and a bit physical but it wasn't off-putting. They both had mutual feelings for each other and a strong bond would do nothing but help. His hugs and cuddles were gentle and not forced. The two talked to each other about their countries. Both had fascinating histories, though Aijima was familiar with most of Romagnapolia's history - after all, his country had taken heavy language and culture influence from it. The princess was not familiar with quite a few parts of Agnapolis' history. It was really engrossing to hear the prince tell her the annals of his country. 

"It's a beautiful country with rich history, my prince. I'm grateful you have educated me on the attributes of its history." The princess said in a thankful tone.

Cecil smiled. He was pleased the princess could appreciate Agnapolis. It was a special country to him and all the people that lived there. 

"No, thank you, my princess. I'm much more grateful you can appreciate my country." Cecil replied after getting hold of the woman's hands. "Muse has blessed you and respects that you are going to be the next queen." His necklace glowed with a bewitching blue-green light. 

The strange light made the princess feel slightly different than she did before. It wasn't a bad feeling though, more of a relaxing one.

"That is Muse's blessing. My princess, please stay at Agnapolis overnight. We need to perform a tradition to keep the goddess happy." Requested the Agnapolian prince. 

She didn't understand what that meant but something in her forced her into agreement. Muse would not let her say no. Something important was going to happen tomorrow. The Romagnapolian princess contacted her parents that she needed to stay over night in Agnapolis. They were surprised by the news.

"Will you be okay, sweetheart?" Asked the father over the phone.

"Yes, dad. I will be fine." She replied, trying her best to sound convincing.

"...Okay. Be safe, my little princess, love you." He replied. It was sort of embarrassing considering she felt too old to be called that now, she wasn't a kid anymore.

"Love you too, dad. Goodbye." She finished and hung up.

That night, she slept in the same bed as Aijima. It was a new experience for the both of them but neither minded. They enjoyed each other's company. Even though neither had slept with another person, both were affectionate to each other in bed. Cecil being the big spoon to his princess as they slept.

In the morning, the whole of the country was instructed by loudspeaker to do an Agnapolian dance no matter where they were. If they weren't of fit condition to do so, Muse did not hold any grudges for them. She would not punish the unable. Aijima begun spinning and instructed the princess to do the same. It was embarrassing but didn't take her long to get the hang of. She was soon spinning in sync with her prince. 

The king was in a wheelchair watching the Agnapolians who were performing their dance publically. Once it had ended, he applauded the princess. He called his son and the Romagnapolian woman over. The king gave a lot of praise to both. There was no doubt she was fit to be the next queen of Agnapolis. He also made sure there was a next successor to Romagnapolia since sometimes in the history of royal matchmaking, it had led certain countries into despair. She told the old king about her older brothers. 

"This princess is fit for being the Queen of Agnapolis, Cecil. You have made a good choice. She is, as you've said, blessed by Muse. Much like you and I are." The king informed. 

This was only the first step of succeeding the king but it ended on a sad note. The king's head dropped down while he was in the wheelchair. He had died from ill health. His time had passed and he was satisfied. The princess was in shock at this. 

"It's fine. My father's time has passed and Muse has been satisfied. He will live on in the afterlife in peace with her and the Agnapolian ancestry." Cecil reassured the sad princess who was now looking at the corpse of what had been Cecil's father. 

She felt sorry that the prince had to witness his father's death. He kept reassuring her that everything was fine while the body was moved. It was shocking for the young princess, she had never seen anyone die in front of her eyes. Cecil hugged her gently and went to his room. 

"I will mourn his death but please do not be worried, my princess." He told her. 

The maid came to talk to her while Aijima headed back. She told her it may be best to give him some alone time even if he didn't vocalize he was hurt by what just happened. The maid informed her that the prince was a strong young man in terms of emotion but it sometimes caused him to bottle up that he was upset. The princess nodded in agreement with the maid. While Cecil mourned the loss of his father, the princess and maid sat down in the solar to have a conversation.

A quiet night passed slowly when her and Aijima both went to bed. Strangely the young lady's father had not called her yet to ask when she was coming home. She figured she would most likely have to come back tomorrow and apologize to her family for being gone a day later than she had agreed on.

In the morning, the princess prepared herself to return back to explain the situation to her dad. Cecil hugged her from behind. He looked at her packed belongings with awe. 

"My princess, where are you going?" He asked sadly.

"I need to explain to my family the situation in person. Do you want to come with me?" She replied.

"Yes!" He replied.

Both went to Romagnapolia together to explain the Agnapolian king's death to the Romagnapolian princess's family. All the family seemed tearful that their daughter was leaving them for another country to become the queen. She received many hugs from them before they wished her farewell and told Aijima to treat her well.

All of the family were in surprise when a man stormed into the castle who seemed annoyed.

"The princess is getting married?!" He exclaimed angrily.  
"I wanted her to be all mine." He continued.

Aijima wore a perplexed face at the man's comments. He had no idea who this man was, though the princess knew. It was one of her close childhood friends who had constantly tried asking for marriage but she was not interested in him. Aijima looked at his princess in confusion.

"I cannot accept. As of tomorrow, I am to become the queen of Agnapolis." She replied to her childhood friend. 

Aijima was happy that she barely needed any thought about it that she was taken by him. To help her out with how she felt, he kissed her passionately in front of the princess's friend. The man's mouth gaped, there was no words to be said in this situation. The man left in a silent anger. The princess's face was exceedingly flustered, it was a surprise she didn't faint. There was so much excitement in that kiss... A completely new, but not unwelcome experience. 

"Wow, I never knew someone would scare him off. He was constantly bothering my daughter repeatedly. That was a bit shocking but thank you for getting rid of the nuisance. He kept getting more creepier while our poor daughter was gone." The king explained. The princess's mother, the queen of Romagnapolia, nodded in agreement. While the man was the princess's childhood friend; his attitude over the years had begun to get more unacceptable. Especially towards a royal considering he was just a common man.

It was time for the final goodbyes to the Romagnapolian princess and Aijima. The family gave her a few parting gifts and wished her good luck with being the consort of Agnapolis. 

Agnapolis felt different with no current reign until tomorrow. It was nerve wracking for the princess knowing tomorrow she would be married to a prince she hadn't known for all that long. But she had no choice and it didn't seem like the love was going to burn out any time soon. It was late when both got back. The palace maid welcomed them back and wished them a good night's sleep before they went to bed. Their affectionate actions continued, but they both knew it was too early to engage in any risqué acts just yet. Both knew what each other looked like naked unsurprisingly but going for any sexual acts right now wasn't appropriate. They needed to give their relationship time before they considered it an option.

The morning came by and it was shocking. Where was the prince? Well... The princess woke up and didn't see the prince - instead there was a small black cat with green eyes in the sheets next to her. 

"Cecil?" Princess looked around anxiously, only to be responded by the cats desperate meowing as if it was trying to talk to her.  
"Cecil...?" She said to the cat nervously. The cat nodded. Although it couldn't talk to her, she could understand its body language. She picked up the cat, bringing it's face to hers. Maybe it would be like the stories she had heard of princesses kissing frogs and them turning into princes after they were cursed, but with a cat instead...? She slightly hesitantly kissed the black cat, not expecting to actually have a man on top of her after doing so. Cecil was back. 

"My princess. I'm afraid my cousins seem to be trying to steal the throne. They have tried placing a curse on me because they do not want someone who is only half Agnapolian to rule over the country." Cecil explained to the princess. 

"Ouch... You're heavy, Cecil. ...I was so worried." The princess said, hugging him tightly. "Is there any way to stop your cousins from placing this curse on you?" She asked.

"Your kiss can break it temporarily until they cast it again. There is no way of stopping them from placing it on me unfortunately." Cecil finished explaining.

The princess looked saddened. Her prince didn't deserve this, especially not on the day of him declaring his reign over Agnapolis. Cecil patted her head. 

"Please don't look so sad, my princess. You are the key to sorting this curse, even if it's a temporary solution for now." Cecil reassured. 

The ceremony was visited by many Agnapolians. Aijima's cousins were nowhere to be seen. Some of the royalty of Romagnapolia also attended to see the event take place. It was a magical ceremony that involved a lot of traditional Agnapolian singing and dancing. At the end, Cecil and the princess recited their vows.

"Cecil, I take thee to by my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part, according to Muse's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith." The princess breathed after her speech. It wasn't the traditional speech of her country; she was told by the maid she would have to recite Agnapolian wedding vows rather than the traditional vows she was so familiar with. 

"Princess, I take thee to by my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part, according to Muse's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith." Cecil replied.

The priest told them that they may now kiss. Both did and there was a standing ovation from the crowd. 

"Thank you for attending the ceremony, my people. I'm afraid to tell you the unfortunate news as to why the princess and I are marrying so early in our relationship. My father, the king, has unfortunately passed away. Some were already aware of this, but I'm aware many weren't. I am taking over the country in his stead as his only child. The princess will become the consort, the queen of Agnapolis as well." Cecil announced. There was a lot of saddened noise in the crowd. There were also cheers of happiness, too. Some of the crowd could understand that the son of the previous king was clearly in bereavement over what happened but was doing his best to not show it since he needed to tell his people the circumstances.

END OF CHAPTER 1, TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
